The Drabble Scrapbook
by bittersweet-endings-2214
Summary: Drabbles, ideas, and maybe a few songfics or poems! All my little ideas written down so they don't continue to clog my little plaid brain!  I chose Kyle Fitzpatrick as my BioShock Character because Fitzy-chan is awesomer than mudkips. Yeah, I said it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo! Welcome to my drabble scrapbook, where I will jot down the miscellaneous ideas that pop into my mind. I also take requests for drabbles, and they will also be put here along with your PN. The two fandoms I will be using for these drabbles are Bioshock (games 1 and 2), and, of course, Death Note. Sometimes both at once. I will take Bioshock OC's, but not Death Note ones. I own nufink in deese storez e'sept for the ideazezez, okey? (Brain e'splodes from too much baby-ish talk.) Anywho, enjoy!**

**On with the story, Kyuu!~**

Diner 

Death Note

BB and L go to a fancy restaurant.

BB: Oh, god, Ryuga, PLEASE do not embarrass us here!

L: *to the waiter* I would like to see the dessert menu, please…

BB: -facepalms-

Waiter: Umm… Okay? What would you like, Mister?

BB: (Hmm... This'll show L!) Do you have any strawberry jam? Just plain strawberry jam?

L: Rue, now is not the time to-

BB: If you get sweets, I get jam!

L: No!

BB: And stop with that sitting position! We're in public! You do NOT need your deductive abilities here!

L: Kira could be in this restaurant.

BB: No! He couldn't!

(At another table)

Light: -looks around confused, shrugs, goes back to eating his chowder (effin chowda in da' hood)-

(Back with the clones)

Waiter: -backs away slowly-

BB: If I don't get jam, you don't get cake!

L: You will not eat just plain jam in public!

BB: Look who's talking, Mr. Monkey-Toes!

…And so this childish quarrel went on like that for exactly 27 minutes and 18.357309203 seconds, before both men settled on eating the dinner mints and leaving to go to the nearest Baskin Robbins.

(Meanwhile, at Matsuda's house)

Matsuda: Whew! What a hard day at work! Two L's, and one of them wanted JAM? Who would've guessed!

END

**A/N: Hey, you! Yeah, that's right, you! No, not you, you! No the one next to you! Yes! That one! And all the other people mentioned, too! Push that little blue review button down there! You'll be happy you did! (Not to self-advertise, but why don't you check out a few of my non-drabble DN fics? It'll have the same effect as pushing that little blue word below this text!)**

**BAIO BAIO!**


	2. New Year's Eve

NEEEEEWWW YEEEEEARS EEEEEEEEEEVE!

The cry rang through Wammy's, louder than church bells on Christmas.

Lemon Demon music blasted throughout the orphanage, as children danced, and decorated for the coming party.

"Come on, B! It's New Year's Eve!" shouted an excited voice through the wooden door.

"I know! I'm getting ready!" shouted the copy back to A, the kid behind the door, while putting on a black tee.

He walked out the door, only to be pulled down the hall by the arm by A. "Come on, we have to go get L!"

B didn't like New Year's very much. It was too noisy, and there were too many people. But it was only once a year, so he tolerated it.

When they arrived at L's door, A knocked on the door non-stop for at least 30 seconds. When no one answered, A tugged B downstairs.

"He must already be down there!" he nearly shrieked.

Once in the living room, B sat down on the sofa next to an albino boy, who was playing with a monochrome rubix cube indifferently.

A was right, L was already downstairs, and he was drinking cider, occasionally, get this, chuckling.

Mello and Matt, as they were every New Year's Eve, were dressed in costume. Roger hated it, but they never stopped doing it. This year, Matt was dressed as Jared and Mello was Warden. (If you can tell me what TV show those characters are from, I'll write you one free drabble! :D )

Then, Super Hey Ya started playing. This was probably one of A's favorite songs, and he decided to…

Drag B onto the "dance floor" with him.

He grabbed B's arm and spun him around in circles.

"Whaaaaat theeee fuuuuuck aaaaaaare yoooou doooing tooooo meeeeee!" B screamed over the music.

"It was obvious you weren't going to dance, so now I'm making you!" A laughed, letting go of B's room, which sent him spinning and eventually slipping on a candy wrapper.

Upon seeing this, a little girl in pigtails giggled. This made B angry, so he stormed up to his room so he could continue being a grumpypuss in peace.

Near just kept on playing with his monochrome rubix cube, which he had solved 93502465924004883.6 times since B had sat next to him.

The song ended, and another song came on:

Dance Like an Idiot.

Mello snickered, and Matt caught on to what he was laughing about, and started giggling himself.

B came out of nowhere, and, singing along with the song, pushed L out into the middle of the rainbow-lit floor, singing: "Get out there and DANCE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

L didn't know what to do at first, but when he saw everyone else moving their bodies like twits, he swayed from side to side, which soon turned into a few hand motions, which soon turned into full-on break dancing.

The whole orphanage was in a hype, cheering L on as he busted his moves. But, soon enough, the song ended, and the television was turned on, to see the huge ball counting down to the New Year.

Everyone grabbed their confetti and streamers and poppers and noisemakers, and, even a few party hats were seen throughout the crowd.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Even L screamed it, but poor B was right next to the speaker of the TV.

His ears were ringing for a week.

**END**

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending, but oh well. It's a drabble. :P**


End file.
